Jamais deux sans trois
by Ptite97
Summary: Je suis nulle pour les résumés mais je vais essayer. Qu'arrive t'il quand une marine avec un fort caractère arrive à faire ce qu'elle veut de deux pirates? Attention: Threesome et lemon au rendez vous! Chapitre 1 corrigé et remanié, les chapitres deux à cinq vont être remaniés d'ici peu, toutes les explications se trouvent dans le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Voici la première fanfiction que je poste. Je me suis dit, après mon OS pourquoi ne pas faire pareil avec la fiction qui prend la poussière en attendant d'être fini, oui je suis bizarre je parle toute seule ! x)  
Bon avant tout je tiens à dire qu'à part mon OC et sa maman, les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda- sama. ^^  
Et aussi avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, cette fiction contiendra, beaucoup, de lemon, oui je suis une grosse perverse, d'où le rating M. Mais aussi c'est un threesome, et oui encore pire je sais mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider 3 !  
Donc maintenant que vous êtes au courant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_^

NB : Le chapitre a été revue, si rien ne change dans ma tête, cette version sera la finale ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :3 Certaines phrases et tournures ont été changés, tout en gardant la trame qu'il possédait

Ptite

…

Sabaody :

Une jeune femme se promenait dans le Grove 61, elle marchait tranquillement passant de Grove en Grove. Celle-ci ressemblait à toute femme ordinaire, de longs cheveux rouges lui arrivant en dessous de son fessier, des yeux verts foncés, des lèvres de même couleur que sa chevelure, la peau d'une poupée de porcelaine, une poitrine développée et un corps révélant des courbes. Elle sifflotait tranquillement tout en marchant en équilibre sur une poutre en bois, qui traînait par là. Elle se fit héler par cinq marines qui accouraient vers elle, se retournant elle prit la parole :

« Qui a-t-il ?

-Nous vous trouvons enfin contre-amiral !

-Nous vous cherchons depuis près d'une heure !

Sissi sourit.

\- Eh bien vous venez de me trouver messieurs.

-Vous devez être au courant des nombreuses hautes mises à prix qui sont actuellement sur l'archipel.

-Et bien l'amiral Kizaru, souhaite que vous les surveilliez sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

Elle soupira, pendant que les soldats se mettaient au repos.

\- Je vois… Et bien quand il faut y aller, faut y aller…

-Attendez contre-amiral ! La colonelle Hina m'a chargé de vous donner ceci.

-Hina-chan ? Merci. »

Récupérant la lettre, après être revenue sur la terre ferme, elle sourit aux cinq marines avant que ceux-ci s'en aille. Commençant à marcher elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, puis lus son contenu :

« Hey, Sissi-chan !

C'est juste pour te faire un petit coucou. Et aussi pour te dire qu'il y a Diès sur Sabaody, alors si tu le vois passe-lui un petit bonjour de la part de Smoker, Tsuru, Tashigi et moi.

Bisou mon p'tit chat !

Hina. »

Elle sourit après avoir lu sa lettre et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son short. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ancien professeur, elle sourit et se dit que pour la discrétion c'était loupée. D'un léger coup sur son épaule elle fit disparaître sa cape, avant qu'elle n'entre dans le Grove 1.

Elle parcourra pendant deux bonnes heures les Groves 1 à 20, quand enfin elle en trouva un. Et c'était bien celui qui allait mettre sa couverture en lambeau, et à mieux y regarder il n'était pas le seul à être dans les hautes mise à prix : Urouge, le moine fou, 108 millions de Berrys ; Killer, le massacreur, 162 millions de Berrys ; Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, 200 millions de Berrys et bien sûr son ancien professeur: X Drake, le pavillon rouge, 222 millions de Berrys.  
Elle attendit contre un arbre que la discussion des pirates prenne fin, Sissi se décolla avant de commencer à partir vers le prochain Grove, elle fut stoppée dans sa foulée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, son ancien professeur lui bloquait la route :

« Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Diès, cela faisait longtemps… Je suis ici pour affaire, enfin tu sais ce que c'est.

Sissi lui sourit, avant de reprendre.

\- Les trois énergumènes et mamie te passe le bonjour.

\- Repasse-leur alors, il faut que je retourne avec les imbéciles de l'équipage. Je ne les entends plus et ça m'inquiète…

Diès sourit avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse rouge de la jeune femme.

\- Ce sera fait. Dépêche-toi, de ce qu'elle me raconte, ce sont des sales gosses ! »

Sissi lui fit signe quand il fit demi-tour, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules et se retrouva plaquer contre un des arbres de la mangrove. Elle observa un instant la personne face à elle. Souriant elle ôta ses bras de son emprise et vint les enrouler autour du cou de son agresseur. S'approchant de lui elle chuchota :

« Tu en as mis du temps, je te pensais plus rapide…

-D'où le connais tu ? Et aucune réponse incomplète.

Sissi sourit face à sa voix autoritaire.

-Tu veux parler de Diès ? Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'était mon professeur avant. Pas de quoi s'énerver.

-Ouais…

Son ton désabuser la fit rire et elle s'écarta de lui pour faire quelques pas vers le Grove suivant.

-Serais tu jaloux ?

-Pour qui me prends tu ? Je ne suis pas un amoureux transit.

Pour appuyer ses mots il la rapprocha de lui d'une prise ferme à la taille.

\- Tu m'appartiens c'est différent.

-Voyons, chou, pas entièrement et tu le sais…

-Ne me parles pas de lui, en cet instant, tu n'es qu'à moi ! »

Sur ces mots il la saisit par la taille et cella leur lèvres, leurs langues s'unir dans une danse lente. Sissi, après l'avoir repoussé à contre cœur, le regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Après qu'il soit sorti de son champ de vision elle se remit en route. Marchant une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaire, elle en rencontra un autre. La marine le cocha mentalement dans sa tête avant de partir à la recherche des suivants. En passant dans une ruelle, pour changer de Grove, Sissi se retrouva bloquée entre le mur glacial et une masse de muscles chauds. Il ne lui suffit que d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'odeur de l'homme face à elle. Celui-ci se recula légèrement et la regarda, un sourire en coin fixé sur ses lèvres rouges. Caressant d'une main sa taille, l'autre étant appuyé sur le mur, il prit la parole :

« Ça fait longtemps, Sissi...

-Je confirme.

Lui embrasant la joue, Sissi se rapprocha de lui.

-Si je ne me retenais pas...

-Il va falloir pourtant. J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

-Et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais fouetté !

Le sourire sur ses lèvres se refléta sur celles de la jeune femme.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais, si ?

-Certainement pas, je suis capitaine, pas n'importe quel petit soumis de pirate !

-Et bien, voyons cela... _Ventus flagellum_.

Un mouvement de main suivis ces deux mots, un vent venus de nulle part atterrit sur les fesses de l'homme face à elle.

-Alors quelles sensations ressens-tu, mon amour ?

-Toi ! Espèce de chat dégoût, ne refait plus, jamais, ça.

Ses grandes mains, posé à plat contre le mur de brique, encadrèrent la tête rousse de la marine.

\- Alors comme ça on n'aime pas être fouetté ?

-Parce que tu aimes peut-être ?

-Cela dépend de la personne...

Un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, Sissi lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais fait dans ce cas ? Non, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais demandé ?

-D'un tu ne me l'as jamais demandé et de deux je te laisse t'exprimer comme bon te semble, de ce côté-là du moins.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que cet abruti à put et pas moi ?

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu parles mal de lui, tout comme je n'aime pas qu'il le fasse avec toi...

Elle soupira avant de continuer.

-Néanmoins, il ne m'a pas demandé mais l'a fait directement. Alors oui il a pu, mais tu pourrais aussi. Maintenant arrête avec ta crise de jalousie puérile, veux-tu ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer dans les yeux. Sissi leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa.

\- Au moins sur ce point vous êtes à égalité !

-J'espère bien, en temps normal je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartiens... Mon petit chaton.

-Oui je sais… Mais il y a des circonstances atténuantes, cette fois ci.

Sissi lui sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Et puis je ne suis pas uniquement ton chaton !

\- A ce que je sais, il ne t'appelle pas chaton. Donc tu es mon chaton, à moi !

Elle rigola face à sa possessivité et posa sa main sur son torse.

-Oh, mon amour, ne sois donc pas jaloux comme ça. Tu sais que je vous aime tous les deux de la même manière.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi, je préférerais même. Mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai autre chose à faire...

-Bien, vu que ton boulot est plus important que moi. Vas t'en, je t'en prie. »

Sissi roula des yeux, alla contre son torse et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il baissa légèrement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne et l'écarta de lui pour, cette fois ci, les poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Une fois satisfait il la lâcha et fit demi-tour. Sissi l'interpella alors et lui dit, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres :

« Ce soir au Gernie Hôtel, chambre 69. »

L'homme dans la pénombre sourit et continua son chemin pour sortir de la ruelle. Sissi passa encore deux heures à répertorier les Supernovea, une fois avoir fini cela elle retourna dans le Grove 61, où était situé sa base actuelle.  
Du côté des Supernovea, cinq d'entre eux se trouvaient devant la salle de ventes du Grove 1. Les trois capitaines commençaient un combat contre les soldats de la marine. Au même moment dans le Grove 61 les soldats se pressaient pour arriver le plus vite possible sur le lieu de l'affrontement.

…...

Donc voilà le premier chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

Est-ce que vous avez deviné l'identité des « agresseurs » ? Vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre, qui ne va pas trop tarder à venir vu qu'il est déjà écrit ^^

Une petite review ? *-*  
Donc voilà en espérant que la correction fut utile!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir (on sait jamais 3) ! Un joyeux Noël à tous ! *-*

Alors voici le second chapitre, plus long que le précédent et qui arrive un peu vite :3  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Réponse à Mia-nee :

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! *_*  
J'espère pour toi que tu avais bien deviné, la réponse est en dessous P

Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire le second chapitre ^^  
Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

PS : Un bon anniversaire à ma peluche toute kawaï, mon amoureux des barbes à papa, j'ai nommé CHOPPER ! (qui d'autre hein ? x3)

Ptite

…

Sissi roula des yeux avant de prononcé deux mots, « conversio situs » (changement de position). Après avoir prononcé ces mots elle se retrouva avec les soldats devant la salle des enchères, faisant face aux trois rookies. Ces derniers les regardèrent surpris avant de se ressaisir. Deux d'entre eux, en la reconnaissant, eurent un sourire en coin. Alors que le dernier, élança ses bras vers elle pour lui faire un câlin, tout en criant son nom avec un énorme sourire. Sissi eut un mouvement de recul mais ses épaules étaient déjà emprisonnées. Et le capitaine élastique lui fonça littéralement dessus, les faisant tous les deux tomber et attirant deux regards meurtrier vers l'élastique. Elle lui tapa gentiment la tête avant de le pousser pour se relever. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue:

« Sissi! Ça fait longtemps! S'écria-t-il avec son immense sourire collé au visage.

-Luffy, tu n'as pas changé. Rigola Sissi.

-Et toi t'es devenu marine? Demanda perplexe Luffy.

-Oui, on peut dire que j'ai ça dans le sang. Répondit-elle, en souriant. »

Les deux autres capitaines regardaient toujours Luffy avec des regards des plus noirs, avec une seule phrase en tête: « Pour qui se prenait-il?! ». Luffy retourna vers eux, ignorant pourquoi ils le regardaient de cette manière, et se retourna vers les marines. Les trois attaquèrent ceux ci en se battant pour savoir qui devait vraiment attaquer. La rousse en ayant marre de voir les soldats se faire rétamer, se mit entre ceux ci et les trois pirates, ce qui les fit de suite arrêter leurs attaques. Ils la dévisagèrent avant que celle-ci prenne la parole:

« Dans le cas actuel, je ne vous connais pas, je suis une marine et rien d'autre. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. Si vous voulez attaquer quelqu'un ce sera moi! »

Les trois capitaines la regardèrent surpris. Le capitaine élastique sourit comme il en avait l'habitude, cela lui rappelait son enfance quand elle les aidait Ace et lui à s'entraîner, les deux autres, quant à eux, c'était promis de ne jamais l'attaquer. Le plus jeune l'attaqua, avec son éternel sourire collé au visage, Sissi l'évita facilement. À elle aussi ça lui rappelait les entraînements auxquels elle les aidait, elle sourit à son tour, il n'avait pas changé, il chargeait toujours sans réfléchir. Cela le perdra un jour...

Quelques minutes un peu plus tard, Luffy se retrouvait couché au sol, à plat ventre, la marine assise sur son dos et lui tenant la tête. Elle rigola avant de s'adresser à son « fauteuil »:

« Tu n'as pas changé, c'est toujours aussi facile de te battre, pour moi dû moins. Le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir quand j'arriverais à me sortir de là! Rigola celui-ci.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tu rêves éveillé mon grand. S'exclama-t-elle en riant avant de se relever. »

Luffy bouda légèrement, elle était décidément, encore, trop forte pour lui. L'aînée lui donna une tape dans le dos et il repartit vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

Plus tard, après que les chapeaux de paille se soit enfuient. Sissi repartit laissant les soldats se débrouiller avec les autres.

Elle prit le chemin du bar de l'arnaque, elle savait que l'équipage qui s'était fait la malle y était. En arrivant Sissi poussa la porte et évita de peu le couteau, qu'avait lancé la barmaid. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix, attendant l'accord pour pouvoir avancer, elle le reçu de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. La marine s'avança alors, gardant tout de même à l'œil la barmaid. Luffy se leva et se mit à côté d'elle:

« Les amis! Je vous présente ma grande sœur, Sissi! S'exclama-t-il avec son sourire.

-Grande sœur qui a maintenant le tympan percé. Rigola celle-ci, en essayant de retrouver son audition.

-Oh, belle mellorine! S'écria Sanji en virevoltant vers Sissi.

-Sanji, je te conseil pas de ... Commença son capitaine, avant de s'arrêter en voyant sa sœur mettre à terre son cuisinier d'un seul coup de poing.

-C'est qui le dragueur là? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre à terre.

-C'est mon ami et le cuistot. Lui répondit Luffy en rigolant.

-Une mellorine qui frappe! S'exclama le blond, toujours à terre, avec des yeux en cœur.

-Il est pas net lui... Souffla Sissi. Bon revenons aux normaux. Je suis enchantée et merci de supporter mon petit frère. Reprit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Vous n'êtes pas la première à nous le dire. Rigola la rousse de l'équipage en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

-Ace je suppose. Rigola-t-elle, en lui serrant la main. Nami, le chaton chapardeur, n'est-ce pas? Enchanté.

-C'est exact. Enchanté. Répondit celle-ci.

\- Une contre-amiral, sœur de deux pirates. C'est assez rare de voir cela. Dit Nico Robin en la regardant.

-Une femme comme vous dans un équipage depuis si longtemps, c'est rare aussi. Répondit de suite Sissi.

-Perspicace... Souffla la brune.

-Je dirais la même chose de vous. Dit la rousse.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que la sœur des deux soit aussi une pirate. Dit Zoro, avant de boire de son saké.

-Il faut de tout pour faire le monde. Sourit Sissi, avant que son bébé escargot phone ne sonne. »

Elle répondit, c'était un des capitaines qui lui disait que les autres Supernovea leur avaient échappé et quelle devait les attraper. Sissi souffla avant de dire au revoir à son frère et son équipage puis sortit du bar, à la recherche des deux capitaines.

La marine déclencha son fluide pour les repérer, cela fut facile et elle se téléporta, une fois arrivée elle fit face à un des pacifista de Vega Punk. Sissi lança un sort pour le court-circuiter, elle souffla et se tourna vers les capitaines. Ceux-ci la regardaient avec un soupçon de reproche dans leurs yeux:

« Quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage? Demanda Sissi en les regardant »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de les voir arriver, qu'ils l'avaient tous deux plaqués contre un des arbres. « C'est la journée plaquait Sissi n'importe où ou quoi?! » pensa-t-elle. Les deux la regardaient avec méprise:

« C'était quoi ça? Demanda celui avec la plus grande prime.

-Quoi? Répondit, perdue, Sissi.

-Le sketch avec chapeau de paille, qui te saute dans les bras! Dit moyennement calme le deuxième.

-Avec Luffy? Ben c'est mon petit frère. Lança-t-elle calmement.

-Petit frère? Répéta le précédent.

-Ben oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Demanda Sissi, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Non tu ne l'avais pas dit... Répondirent les deux en même temps.

-Désolé alors. Mes petits jaloux... Les taquina t'elle en leur pinçant la joue.

-Je suis... Dit l'un.

-Pas jaloux! Termina l'autre.

-Oh que si! Renchérie Sissi.

-Exemples? Demandèrent-ils.

-Toi, Law, cet aprèm avec Diès. Et toi, Kid, la fois où j'ai dit bonjour à Killer avant toi. Dit-elle avec assurance. Alors vous n'êtes pas jaloux?

\- Possessif, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, mon cœur. Dit Law, tout en la collant à lui.

\- Profite pas, Trafalgar! S'exclama Kid, en attrapant Sissi pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Eh! Oh! Je ne suis pas un objet! S'écria la marine, pendant qu'elle changeait encore de bras. »

Ils ignorèrent ses paroles, continuèrent en rigolant et finirent tous deux agrippés par des lianes et plaqués au sol:

« Ah! Sissi! S'exclamèrent les deux, immobilisés au sol.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à arrêter! Répondit celle-ci en se penchant vers eux.

-Mais tu es à moi, c'est pour ça... Répondit Law en lançant un regard sarcastique au roux.

-Ça tu rêves, Sissi est à moi! Médecin de mes deux! S'énerva Kid, en commençant à se débattre.

-Mais bien sûr compte dessus... Souffla Law en ne relevant pas l'insulte. En tout cas, il y a trois semaines, elle était toute à moi. Termina-t-il, en lançant un regard lubrique à Sissi, qui rougit légèrement.

-Et bien ce soir, elle, sera toute à moi. Rétorqua-t-il, en lançant à la rousse le même regard que son rival.

-Vous n'avez pas fini... Dit Sissi, avant de les libérer de leurs entraves.

-Mais tu nous inspire tellement... Chuchota Law après l'avoir prise par la taille pour coller son dos à son torse.

-On est d'accord là-dessus! S'exclama le deuxième, en l'attrapant lui aussi par la taille et se rapprochant d'elle.

-Mais ne me prenais pas en sandwich comme ça... Souffla la marine.

-Ça ne te dérange pas normalement... Chuchota encore une fois, celui dans son dos.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais là nous sommes en public... Dit-elle tout en essayant de se défaire de leur étreinte.

-Et alors? Demanda en un souffle Eustass, en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

-J'ai ma cape. Répondit, sans conviction, la marine avant de se saisir des lèvres qui la titillaient.

-Et tu l'embrasses... Lui susurra le chirurgien avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Vous êtes des salops... Chuchota Sissi en reprenant son souffle et en repoussant l'homme qui, avant, emprisonnait ses lèvres.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes. Dirent-ils tous deux avant de la délivrer. »

Elle leur tapa la tête, une fois chacun, avant de se faire « attaquer » par un ours polaire:

« Bepo! Ça fait longtemps! S'exclama Sissi tout en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé... Se lamenta l'ours.

-Arrête de t'excuser! Le disputèrent le reste de l'équipage.

-Mais arrêtez de lui crier dessus! S'écria-t-elle, en leur envoyant des éclairs et se détachant de la peluche vivante. »

Quand elle jugea qu'ils en avaient eu assez, elle stoppa les éclairs, accorda un dernier regard à ses amants et se téléporta à son Grove. Arrivée à celui-ci, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, mais ne trouva personne. Sissi se demanda un instant où ils avaient tous pût passer avant de se rappeler le remue-ménage d'il y à peine trente minutes, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de revoir son petit frère et en prime ses deux idiots d'amant.

N'ayant personne à la base, Sissi décida de s'accorder sa journée, après tout aucun de ses supérieurs n'était là pour lui refuser. En plus cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus allée au Sabaody Park. Mais avant elle devait faire un petit détour par un bar assez mal réputé, histoire d'embarquer un certain capitaine et son équipage.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la marine se trouvait devant les portes en bois du bar de l'arnaque. « Très accueillant, chuchota-t-elle. » Poussant ces dernières, elle entra, sans se faire attaquer par un couteau, mais vu la chance qu'elle avait ce n'était, certes pas une lame, mais un capitaine élastique qui se jeta sur elle, sans que celle-ci ne puisse l'éviter. Et bien évidement les deux tombèrent, l'aînée sur les fesses et le cadet accrocher au cou de celle-ci, les genoux au sol, entre ceux de la rousse. Cette dernière souffla, se disant qu'il ne changera jamais, mais surtout qu'il réagissait de la même façon qu'Ace lorsqu'il la voyait.

Sissi lui tapa la tête pour qu'il se relève, ce qu'il fit avec son immense sourire. Se levant à son tour elle rejoignit l'équipage, Sissi eut juste le temps de se décaler que Luffy fit un vol plané, pour glisser sur la table et finir la tête entre le bras gauche d'Ussop et le bras droit de Franky. Sissi soupira alors que les autres rigolaient à gorge déployée, eux avait l'habitude des bêtises quotidiennes de leur capitaine, mais la marine c'était habituée à son calme, certes quelque fois dérangé par une certaine dame de fer. Le chapeau de paille s'assit sur la table avant de s'adresser à sa sœur:

« T'avais pas du boulot? Dit-il avec son sourire.

-Normalement, mais finalement, non. Répondit Sissi. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais passer avant d'aller au parc d'attraction.

-Au parc ! S'exclamèrent le squelette, le sniper, la peluche et le capitaine, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

-Nan mais franchement! S'énerva la rousse de l'équipage. Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là! »

La navigatrice fonça vers la sortie énervée. Alors que le second s'était endormi, le cuistot tourné autour de la sortie, ses yeux semblant s'être transformé en cœur, le charpentier s'était mis à pleurer pour une raison quelconque et pour finir l'archéologue souriait faiblement du spectacle qu'offraient ses amis.

« Un bien étrange équipage... Chuchota, le sourire aux lèvres, Sissi »

Finalement, au bout de trente minutes, elle se décida de les laisser ici. Avant de partir, Sissi leur demanda de faire attention, à cause de la présence de l'amiral Kizaru.

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi au parc, n'ayant aucun écho de ce qu'il se passait dans les Groves voisins.

Ce n'est qu'a la nuit tombée qu'elle passa en coup de vent à la base. Mauvaise idée avec la présence des trois amiraux, Aokiji et Akainu étaient venus en « renfort ». En apercevant les trois au détour d'un couloir elle voulut faire demi-tour en espérant ne pas s'être fait voir. Manque de chance, encore une fois, la voix grave de Sakasuki, hurlant son nom ainsi que son grade, résonna dans l'enceinte de la base. La contre-amiral pensa un instant à la téléportation, mais ce fut la seconde de trop. L'amiral en costume jaune se recomposait devant elle:

« Borsalino-san, quelle joie de vous voir. Sortit, ironiquement, la rousse.

-Ma petite Sissi! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir! S'exclama l'amiral, avant de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas petite et je ne vous appartiens pas... Souffla-t-elle en reculant, percutant de ce fait l'amiral derrière elle. »

Celui-ci la décala, en la tenant par les épaules, pour ne pas que le singe tombe sur elle:

« Je vous remercie, Kuzan-san. Dit Sissi, une fois que celui-ci ai enlevé ses mains. Sakasuki-san, siffla t'elle, cela fait longtemps. Pas assez, pensa alors Sissi.

-Je vous conseil de baisser de ton avec moi, contre-amiral, vociféra-t-il, je pourrais très bien vous rétrograder.

-Cela vous ne le pouvais pas, dois-je vous rappeler que seul les amiraux « responsable » des contre amiraux ont ce pouvoir? S'exprima Sissi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Elle a raison, Saka. Lui chuchota Borsalino.

-Je sais... Avoua-t-il, les dents serrées. »

Pendant le dialogue des deux amiraux le dernier poussa Sissi dans le dos pour l'inciter à partir, lui accordant un léger sourire, sa contre-amiral partie.

Une fois hors de la base, après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, elle se souvint du rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné, le sourire aux lèvres elle se dirigea à hôtel, où elle avait réservé une chambre.

...

Bon et bien le second chapitre est terminé ^^  
J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu ! *-*  
Je tiens à préciser que le prochain contiendra un lemon, un beau grand lemon *3*

Alors vous vous attendiez à eux ? ^^  
Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir *_*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir ! :3

Alors voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers :3  
Bon comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre, entier, sera un lemon. Ce lemon n'a pas était écrit par moi mais par mon amie : italolo, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle écrit ^^  
En ajoutant que Kid est, un peu, beaucoup OCC dans ce chapitre :3  
Espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Le rating M sert enfin x)

Réponse à la review :

Mia-nee : Tout d'abord je te remercie, beaucoup, pour ces compliments, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Et aussi, merci de suivre ma fiction, ça aussi ça fais plaisir x3  
En tout cas bien joué pour avoir trouvé ^^ Je pensais avoir laissé peu d'indices x)  
Pour expliquer sa force: et bien je ne voulais pas d'un "poids" qui est faible et se laisse marcher dessus. Et surtout pas quelle se fasse marcher sur les pieds par les deux pirates x3 En plus étant la grande sœur elle doit être plus forte que les plus jeunes, histoire de protéger ces imbéciles x)  
Et non ce n'est pas un fruit du démon ^^ Elle est une sorcière, je sais ce n'est pas très flagrant... Mais je vais faire éclater la vérité au grand jour dans pas très, très longtemps  
Encore une fois merci pour ta review, oui, oui je remercie beaucoup, je suis un peu comme Bepo x)  
Et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira autant que les deux premiers ^3^

Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier votre lecture, espérant qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi *_*

Ptite

…

Arrivé là-bas, elle se déshabilla, enfila son peignoir en satin avant de faire couler un bain. Prenant son temps dans l'eau chaude, laissant ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, elle s'endormit. Pour finir par se réveiller, la tête sous l'eau. Sissi, après sa « mésaventure », qui soit dit en passant lui arrivait fréquemment, décida de sortir, se sécher, attacher ses longs cheveux rouges en une tresse pour finir par aller se coucher, nue, dans ses draps.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était environ deux heures du matin, quand un homme roux entra dans une des chambre du Gerni's hôtel. La soixante-neuf, pour être plus précis.

Après avoir fermé la porte en bois, il se retourna pour faire face au lit à baldaquin, qui remplissait tout le centre de la pièce. L'homme verrouilla l'entrée puis se dirigea vers le lit, une jeune femme endormit dans celui-ci, couverte d'un drap satiné noir, couvrant uniquement le fessier de celle-ci.

Le dos blanc attira de suite le regard du pirate, il ne put s'empêcher de passer les doigts de sa main gauche le long de la colonne vertébrale, la propriétaire gémit faiblement. Il continua quelque seconde encore puis ôta ses doigts de la peau velouté.

Passant une de ses mains sur la tresse tombée sur le côté droit du corps, arrivé aux pointes il la remonta le long du flanc pour arriver au bas de son dos, qu'il chatouilla légèrement. Elle se tourna, après avoir gémit légèrement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines, il crut comprendre un mot, non... Un prénom? Le sien... Il sourit dans le noir, et passa ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Il remarqua un fait sur la belle endormie: elle était frileuse. Sa peau fit paraître de la chair de poule, à l'endroit où il la caressait. Ah, ce n'était pas le froid alors? Elle réagissait, malgré son sommeil, apparemment lourd, à ses tendres caresses. Le pirate sourit une seconde fois, il allait bien s'amuser ce soir. Tout en repassant ses mains sur la peau de lait, il remonta le long de son ventre pour faire passer ses doigts au milieu de sa poitrine, les frissons sous son toucher s'accentuèrent. Il s'amusa encore un peu à cet endroit, qu'il savait bien sensible à sa beauté endormie, puis, voulant un peu plus s'amuser, remonta sur son sein pour titiller légèrement son téton, pointé par ses caresses. La belle bougea un peu plus en laissant un long gémissement passer ses lèvres, rougies et pulpeuses. Il continua de leur faire plaisir - car oui, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon - pinçant son téton, le tournant entre deux de ses doigts, les gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il redescendit le long de son ventre plat et doux, jouant avec son nombril en passant, descendant vers le bas de son ventre. Il fut stoppé par le satin du drap. Surprit et mécontent d'avoir été arrêté en plein chemin, il fronça les sourcils dans la pénombre, et regarda le corps, paraissant être le corps d'un ange. Il passa ses doigts sur le drap satiné, l'attrapa entre son index et son pouce, et le tira vers lui, dévoilant le reste de son corps au clair de lune. Il se retint de la prendre sur-le-champ, et préféra se contenter de lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Il sourit face au gémissement de sa belle endormie, et passa ses doigts prudemment sur son clitoris, redoutant le réveil de sa sublime. Celle-ci gémit plus fortement, se cambra et ouvrit délicatement ses cuisses, pour faciliter les caresses du roux. Ce dernier, après avoir vérifié que sa dulcinée dormait encore, accentua ses attentions sur son bouton, ce qui la fit gémir et elle se cambra, serrant le drap satiné entre ses doigts. Se mordant la lèvre, le pirate se baissa vers l'intimité de sa dulcinée endormie, souriant :

« J'espère qu'on est seuls, je vais te faire crier, ma belle... Chuchota d'une voix sensuelle Kid »

Un rire légèrement sadique franchit ses lèvres. Sissi avait arrêté de gémir, les doigts de Kid avaient retrouvé le repos, et caressaient désormais les cuisses et les flancs de Sissi. Le jeune pirate, sa verge légèrement emprisonnée et serrée dans son pantalon, se pencha vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, se léchant les lèvres et écartant un peu plus les cuisses pour accueillir sa tête. Il sortit sa langue pour qu'elle rentre sans hésitation en contact avec le clitoris de Sissi. Cette dernière laissa un long gémissement franchir ses lèvres et se cambra en attrapant les cheveux de Kid. Il pensa qu'elle s'était réveillée et redressa sa tête. Il sourit en constatant que son visage avait adopté un air crispé, que ses muscles, très fins mais présents, étaient tous contractés, mais que ses yeux étaient encore fermés :

« Princesse, si tu continues à bouger comme ça, je ne pourrais pas te faire crier...Soupira-t-il dans un murmure. »

Son regard tendre trahit son affirmation, il le voulait, il tenait à voir sa dulcinée jouir sous ses caresses. Il le ferait, quitte à l'attacher... Hé, c'était une bonne idée, non? Il revint à ses occupations et commença un ballet effréné entre sa langue et les lèvres de Sissi. Sissi plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de son amant et gémit, se mordant les lèvres. Elle soupira le prénom de son amant en se cambrant. Content d'entendre son prénom, il activa ses doigts et fit rentrer son majeur et son index dans son vagin humide, tout en lui procurant un plaisir buccal en aspirant, léchant, titillant, jouant...

Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, pinçant légèrement et aspira la zone de son clitoris. Sissi n'en pouvait plus, tous ses membres étaient contractés, son visage était crispé et ses doigts étaient agrippés aux cheveux de Kid, lui tenant la tête contre son intimité, son dos était douloureusement cambré, et sa bouche laissait franchir des gémissements forts, des cris qui trahissaient une passion dévorante. Elle cria son plaisir, et Kid se redressa, regardant sa belle endormie jouir. Attendez... Endormie? Non, elle avait bel et bien les yeux ouverts, voilés par le désir, certes, mais ils étaient ouverts, et elle regardait dans le vide :

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller, baka... Chuchota Sissi, encore dans la brume de son plaisir.

-Ma façon de te réveiller ne te plaît pas? Répondit Kid, en lui lançant un regard joueur. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa ses seins et lui fit un suçon dans le cou en lui murmurant des mots doux :

« J'adore ta façon de me réveiller... Murmura-t-elle »

Elle le regarda d'un air de défi, et se mit à califourchon sur son amant, en lui plaquant les épaules sur les draps désormais froissés par les précédents plaisirs donnés et reçus :

« Et je vais te convaincre de me réveiller plus souvent comme ça... Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui »

Elle l'embrassa, arrachant le peu de vêtements qui séparaient la peau de Kid de la sienne. Elle laissa son côté sauvage ressortir, voulant lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Elle sourit et lui lécha le cou, descendant progressivement vers le torse musclé de Kid. Elle laissa ses doigts se balader sur sa verge tendue, tandis qu'elle fit jouer sa langue, taquinant le téton durci du pirate. Il gémit, caressant la tête de sa jolie partenaire. Elle le regarda, se redressa et posa ses mains sur son bas-ventre, se léchant les lèvres, à califourchon sur lui. Cette vision eut raison de Kid, qui attrapa la nuque de Sissi pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle commença des va-et-vient sur le membre tendu de son amant, qui gémit dans sa bouche. « Enfin », pensa-t-il. En effet, son sexe était si tendu que ça en devenait douloureux. Enfin, Sissi le soulageait, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Sissi avait déjà quitté ses lèvres et avait trouvé son membre plus... apetissant. Elle le taquina de sa langue, arrachant un gémissement à Kid, et la fit parcourir sur tout le long de son membre dressé. La lenteur du petit bout de chair fit grogner Kid d'impatience et de frustration. Sissi sourit avant de poser ses lèvres aventureuses sur le gland de sa verge, avant de dessiner le contour de celui-ci avec cette même langue, taquine et joueuse. Sans prévenir, elle engloutit le sexe de son amant, le faisant gémir et se tendre, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de sa tortionnaire. Cette dernière sourit et commença un va et vient lent, langoureux et sensuel sur l'objet de ses fantasmes, sachant exactement quelle tête Kid devait faire: complètement frustré et mécontent de cette lenteur presque sadique.

Elle décida d'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements, jouant avec sa langue et sa main fine qui accompagnait sa bouche dans ses mouvements, quand elle entendit son prénom murmuré suivi d'un gémissement rauque et ma foi si érotique. Elle continua ses mouvements répétitifs, jouant avec le rythme et la pression de ses lèvres contre le membre sensible, jusqu'à ce que Kid, emprisonnant une poignée de cheveux, la voix saccadée, annonce:

« Je vais... Jouir... »

Elle eut une pensée malsaine, et effectua un acte de pur sadisme. Elle arrêta tout mouvement, laissant le sexe douloureusement dressé en plan. Elle mit son pouce sur le gland de son partenaire, l'empêchant ainsi d'éjaculer, lui arrachant un cri d'insatisfaction :

«T'as pas le droit! S'exclama-t-il, les dents serré.

_Oh si... Fais-moi confiance, le plaisir sera décuplé... Lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille, Sissi. »

Cette phrase, prit tout son sens quand elle se remit à califourchon sur lui, empoignant son sexe. Elle se souleva, plaça le membre entre ses cuisses, et l'enfonça en un coup au plus profond d'elle. Kid, empêchant son côté bestial de prendre le dessus, la regarda, et vit une grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage de son ange, éclairé par le clair de lune. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement :

« Tu n'étais pas obligée... Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'affaire, tu dois aussi prendre ton plaisir, et non pas souffrir...Chuchota le pirate, tendrement »

Elle le regarda sérieusement, droit dans les yeux, et finit par esquisser un sourire. Un sourire heureux et franc. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, tout en relevant son bassin légèrement, faisant sortir légèrement le sexe de son antre. Ce geste fit gémir nos deux amants et Sissi commença à bouger par elle-même, suivi de faible coups de reins de Kid. Peu après, il la regarda en posant une question muette, à laquelle elle répondit positivement. Il accéléra donc ses coups de reins, et fit gémir, non pardon, crier la femme de ses rêves qui le chevauchait sauvagement. Le bruit de leurs peaux nues claquant entre elles emplit la pièce, accompagné de gémissement et de cris de plaisir, suivant le coup de rein donné. Ils prenaient leur pied...

Kid fit basculer la situation, se retrouvant dans la position du dominant, et montra à Sissi « ce qu'il avait dans le ventre », comme elle l'avait si bien demandé. Il donna des coups de reins dignes d'un vrai homme, plus puissants les uns que les autres, faisant crier l'objet de ses désirs sous lui. Sous le coup du plaisir, ils gémirent de plus en plus fort, finissant par embrasser Sissi, Kid libéra sa semence dans la cavité de sa conjointe et cette dernière eut un orgasme violent, contractant chaque muscle qu'elle possédait et en lâchant un cri de jouissance qui résonna dans la pièce, vide de décoration, mais à présent emplie de souvenirs… Érotiques.

…

Voilà le chapitre trois est fini ^^  
Espérant qu'il vous ai plu :3  
Le quatrième est déjà écrit et arrivera le premier, histoire de bien commencer l'année x3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon retard, mais j'ai été malade et ensuite j'avais des bacs blancs, donc désolé ! T-T  
J'espère que le chapitre quatre vous plaira, autant que le précédent ? Pas sur x3  
Il est légèrement plus court et j'en suis désolé, oh j'me transforme en Bepo, mais pour ce que j'ai en tête je ne pouvais vous en dire plus…  
Dans celui-ci vous allez apprendre quelque petite chose, et il y a encore quelqu'un à deviner, même si c'est fastoche. ^^ 

Réponse à Mia-nee : Encore une fois merci pour ta review, ça fais la troisième quand même ^^  
Alors toi aussi tu n'es pas toute seule quand tu écris ? x) Je te rassure ça m'arrive aussi ^^  
Et non je ne vais pas te tuer, enfin pas moi, mais italolo c'est possible x)  
Et oui elle a un sommeil profond )  
J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite, et toutes les autres d'ailleurs te plaisent ! ^^  
Cela fait plaisir de voir les réactions des personnes me lisant ^^

PS : Ta review m'as fait tomber de mon lit, tellement je sautais x)

Donc sur ce je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre, qui campe sur mon ordi depuis plus d'un mois x)  
Le suivant devrait arriver dans la semaine ^^

...

Sissi se laissa retomber sur le matelas, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Kid, lui, laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine blanche sous lui, la propriétaire l'accueillit et referma ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils reprirent leur souffle. Après plusieurs minutes Kid se releva, se retirant de l'antre chaud qui l'avait accueilli et se coucha aux côtés de Sissi, manquant par la même occasion de tomber hors du lit. Son amante pouffa légèrement en se relevant, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son homme. Elle alla chercher son léger kimono noir, dans la salle de bain. Durant tout son trajet le roux ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle ressortit quelque instant plus tard et s'adossa nonchalamment à l'encadrement de la porte, la couleur sombre de son kimono contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau, elle reluqua son amant :

« Et comment tu veux que je cache ça ? Ria-t-elle, en désignant les multiples marques de suçon, ma foi très visibles, qu'elle possédait sur le cou, la clavicule ainsi que la poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, sourit Kid, après ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tentée, en étant allongée, vêtue seulement d'un simple drap…

-Vous en avez bien profité quand même… Et n'osez pas me dire le contraire, monsieur Eustass ! Lui répondit Sissi, un sourire charmeur collé au visage.

\- J'ai été tenté par une enchanteresse, je n'ai pas pu m'échapper… Souffla-t-il, le même sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, tu peux me dire où t'as envoyé mon boxer ?

-Enchanteresse ? Rien que ça ! Rit la marine. Il est là-haut, elle désigna le lustre, désolée je pense que je l'ai lancé un peu fort…

-Non, Sissi, t'abuses ! Comment je le récupère moi ? Bouda Kid, après s'être couvert, un minimum, avec le drap.

\- Ah… Parce que tu veux déjà me laisser… ? Susurra Sissi, après s'être téléportée dans son dos, qu'elle encercla de ses bras fins.

\- Eh bien… il y a Killer qui m'attends, dit-il déçu, et puis je ne tiens pas à affronter trois amiraux, il se retourna pour lui faire face, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, crois-moi si je pouvais je resterais avec toi…

-Alors reste encore un peu… Chuchota-t-elle, au creux de son oreille. Juste un tout petit peu… Mon amour… Rien qu'un peu…

-Sissi… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas... Répéta le roux, dépité.

-S'il te plaît, rien qu'une douche, pas plus… Après je te téléporte… Rajouta Sissi, tout en embrassant son épaule.

-Mon enchanteresse, repasse à l'action. Ria-t-il, en penchant la tête sur le côté, pour faciliter l'accès à son cou.

-Je ne suis pas une enchanteresse, mais une amoureuse : ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux juste que l'homme que j'aime, toi en l'occurrence, reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi… Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, avant de lui attraper le menton pour tourner sa tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

-Si tu me le demande ainsi, je ne peux pas te le refuser… Lâcha alors le pirate. »

Après avoir abdiqué, Kid se leva, l'observa longuement, avant de se pencher pour la porter. Elle en décida autrement et tout en s'agenouillant face à lui, elle détacha son kimono. Ce dernier finit froissé sur le lit, les bras de Sissi furent enroulés autour du cou de son amant et sa poitrine nue fut collée à la sienne :

« Maintenant tu peux m'y emmener… Susurra-t-elle, en passant ses doigts le long du torse musclé collé à elle.

-Sissi, tu as dit une douche et rien de plus… Soupira le roux. Tu sais que je ne me retiens pas quand tu commences comme ça…

-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu te retiennes ? Continua Sissi, descendant sa main de plus en plus vers l'imposant engin découvert de son amant. »

Kid emprisonna cette main taquine dans la sienne et leva le menton de sa propriétaire, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle finit par craquer et acquiesça à son tour. Elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, n'attendant même pas que Kid la rejoigne pour entrer dans la cabine et faire couler l'eau sur sa peau. Celui-ci la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, se collant à son dos et entourant sa taille de ses bras, il lui fit un baisé sur l'épaule avant de tourner le robinet, pour avoir plus d'eau chaude. Sissi se recula, n'aimant pas trop l'eau chaude, de ce fait elle se colla encore plus au torse musclé derrière elle, malheureusement son pied dérapa et elle glissa, pour finir sur les fesses. Kid sursauta, quand en tombant Sissi se retrouva sur un de ses pieds, l'écrasant :

« Sissi, mon pied… Souffla Kid.

-Désolé… Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas l'eau chaude… S'excusa-t-elle. Tu m'aides à me relever, mon amour ? »

Kid lui attrapa le bras et la souleva. Aussitôt, Sissi, s'empressa de retourner le robinet. Kid bougonna quelque peu, lui il préférait le chaud, dans tous les sens du terme, bien évidement.  
Il prit le savon et commença à frotter le dos devant lui, arrachant plusieurs soupirs de bien être à sa propriétaire. Pendant qu'ils se lavaient mutuellement un escargot phone sonna dans la pièce adjacente, Sissi le fit apparaître sous la douche, et après avoir demandé à Kid de se taire elle décrocha :

« Oui ? Répondit la rousse.

-Salut ma Sissi-chan ! Comment ça va ? S'exclama la personne à l'autre bout.

-Hina-chan ! Je vais bien et toi ? Répondit-elle, derrière elle Kid grogna.

-Le quel grogne dans ton dos ma belle ? Rigola la dame de fer.

-Kid, c'est le « ma » qui l'a gêné. Rigola, à son tour, Sissi. Bon un problème ?

-En fait, pas tell… Commença la rose, avant de se faire couper.

-Si, ordre de Sengoku, tu pars à South Blue pour reformer une base. Hina lâche cet escargot ! S'exclama soudainement Smoker.

-Smoker ? Ok, je dois y être quand ? Demanda, en essayant de contenir son rire, Sissi.

-Dans deux heures. Lui répondit le contre-amiral.

-OK, j'y serais ! Bon je vous laisse j'ai une douche à finir ! S'exclama la marine avant de raccrocher.

-Toujours aussi nonchalant les marines ? Je comprends comment tu peux être avec nous sans qu'ils ne pige rien à rien ! Rigola Kid, en continuant de frotter le dos face à lui.

-Oui, enfin là, ce sont juste les plus tarés. Ria-t-elle.

-Voilà pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec eux ! La taquina Kid, en posant l'éponge.

-Dis donc ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui. T'es pas bien placé pour dire ça je te signal. Tout ton équipage est une bande de tarée !

-Mon équipage ? Des tarés ? Répéta le roux, en haussant un sourcil. Me chercheriez-vous, contre-amiral ?

-Oh mais je n'oserais pas, monsieur ! Je ne dis que la pure vérité. Répondit-elle, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Vous êtes bien insolente mademoiselle, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de vous punir ! Gronda, faussement, Kid.

-Et bien il va falloir que vous attendiez, notre prochaine rencontre, qui je suis sûre, ne devrait pas tarder. Sourit Sissi, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. »

Ils finirent leur douche avant de s'habiller. Une fois fini, Sissi se retourna vers lui et couru dans ses bras pour se blottir contre son torse. Il sourit, pour la dernière fois, avant longtemps du moins. Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, Kid lui embrassa le front avant de la relâcher. Elle lui sourit et le vit ouvrir la bouche, de suite elle le téléporta sur son bateau :

« Tu ne comprendras jamais que je n'aime pas les au-revoir… Rigola-t-elle à voix haute. »

Sissi, sortit à son tour de la chambre et après l'avoir payée mais aussi laissé sa valise, elle sortit de l'hôtel. Une fois sortie elle soupira, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle était aux Sabaody elle devait quitter l'archipel dans la journée de son arrivée…

Se reprenant, elle se dirigea à pied vers la base du groove 61. Une fois arrivée elle trouva de suite l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Allant vers lui, elle s'adossa au mur qui était en face de son futur interlocuteur, le regardant dans les yeux elle commença :

« La mission que je t'ai confié. Est-elle finit ?

-Bien évidement, vous savez que j'honore toujours les missions que vous me demandez, Sissi-san. Déclara l'homme en face d'elle.

-Oui, je le sais, mais celle-ci était disons… délicate. Répondit, avec un mince sourire, Sissi. Enfin bon, le plus important est que vous l'ayez réussite.

-Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'honore parfaitement une mission qui m'est donné. Au fil des années vous devriez le savoir, Sissi-san. Répondit, stoïquement, l'homme. »

Avant que Sissi ne puisse répondre, elle sentit l'aura de Sentoumaru se rapprocher. De suite elle se rendit invisible, il était hors de question que l'on la croise avec lui. Les soupçons seraient trop vite éveillés…  
Sentoumaru passa devant eux en saluant d'un signe de tête l'homme en noir. Une fois celui-ci passé, Sissi ôta son sort et réapparut :

« C'est passé juste… Souffla-t-elle. Je connais votre fidélité, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents… Bien, sur ce je vais vous laisser, nous nous revoyons à la prochaine réunion.

-Bien. Répondit-il, avant d'ouvrir le livre qu'il avait en main. Au fait Sissi-san, où aimeriez-vous voyager ?

-Nul part, mais merci de demander… Sourit Sissi. »

...

Donc voilà comment se termine le chapitre 4, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plus ! ^^  
Et je vous retrouve au prochain. :3  
Je pense, très, sérieusement à faire un nouvel OS, cela vous ferez t'il plaisir ? ^^

Une Ptite review ? *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 5, oui, oui il arrive vite :P  
Donc après avoir quitté le mystérieux homme, qui à mon avis ne l'ai pas tant que ça, voyons voir ce qu'il se passe x3  
Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les quatre autres ^^  
Un léger petit retour nostalgique :3

Réponse à italolo : Ma petite Lolo, enfin tu daignes affirmer ta présence x3  
Enfin si je demande et que c'est pas fini, cela ne sert à pas grand-chose :P  
Le prochain lemon ? Euh, dans pas très, très longtemps et puis tu seras la première à le savoir 3  
Et puis le sale gosse, la déjà Luffy qui l'est à la base x3 Mais si j'en mets un je prendrais exemple sur toi, PROMIS ! x3

Donc après tout ce petit blablatage (mot très français x3), je vous laisse lire mon petit chéri numéro 5 ^^

Ptite  
…

Après avoir répondu à celui-ci, Sissi tourna les talons. Elle voulait absolument savoir pour quelle raison on l'avait envoyé vers South Blue, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver aux Sabaody. Elle avait d'ailleurs, depuis plusieurs semaines, l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, allant jusqu'à ne plus recevoir ni trouver de journaux. Et cela commençait à l'irriter au plus haut point…

Arrivée devant le bureau provisoire des trois amiraux, leur officiel ayant était détruit par un pacifista, bizarrement court-circuité. Sissi n'attendit même pas l'autorisation, après avoir toqué, entra directement dans l'immense bureau. Ce geste lui valut un grognement de la part du chien rouge, ce qui attira, bien évidemment, le sourire du mentor de la rousse :

« Décidément, les femmes de ta famille ont le don de l'énerver ! S'exclama Kizaru, contenant mal son rire.

-Ferme là, ou je te fais rôtir, singe stupide ! S'énerva l'amiral rouge.

-Calme Saka, je plaisante ! Se calma, subitement, l'amiral jaune. Je dis juste que sa mère t'énervait autant quand elle faisait encore partie de la marine.

-Comme c'était marrant de vous voir vous tirer dans les pattes… Ria, faiblement, Aokiji, s'attirant un grognement de concerné. »

Cette discussion prit fin, laissant une ambiance tendue, les deux amiraux se foudroyant du regard. La température chutant violement d'un côté et augmentant en flèche de l'autre. Kizaru et Sissi se retrouvèrent entre deux feux, l'un gelé et l'autre brûlant au possible. La contre-amiral souffla, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en présence des deux amiraux rivaux, cela se finissait comme ça…

Elle toussota pour faire éclater la bulle imaginaire qui c'était créée. Les trois hauts gradés la regardèrent et subitement, sans le comprendre ni le vouloir, elle rougit violement. Ces rougeurs ne lui arrivaient pourtant jamais, excluant la présence de deux pirates.

Sissi essaya de se reprendre, surtout vu le léger pouffement de Sakasuki, il pouffait uniquement pour se foutre d'elle :

« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Dit-elle, enfin.

-Cela nous aurions pu le deviner seul, vous venez juste pour nous pourrir l'air. Marmonna, rageusement, l'amiral rouge.

-Pourquoi South Blue ? Demanda, de but en blanc, Sissi.

-South Blue ? De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea, surpris, l'amiral bleu.

-L'amiral en chef m'envoie à South Blue, pour renforcer les soldats d'une base. Lui répondit la contre-amiral.

-Il ne m'a pas prévenu… Marmonna-t-il, songeur.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne reste pas ici ?! S'exclama la rousse.

-Tu casses les oreilles, gamine ! S'écria Akainu.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit sérieusement Kuzan. Et, toi, Borsa, tu l'ouvres je te transforme en glaçon. Il lui lança un regard accusateur. Maintenant, laisses-nous Sissi.

-Mais, Kuzan-san, je… Commença-t-elle, avant de se faire couper par celui-ci.

-Dehors. La coupa-t-il, sérieusement.

-Je veux juste… Reprit Sissi, avant de se faire, à nouveau, interrompre.

-J'ai dit dehors ! S'énerva Aokiji. »

Sissi sursauta, sous la soudaine élévation de voix de son mentor, une fois ressaisit elle sortit, sous les regards ahuris des deux autres amiraux. Tout en sortant de la base, Sissi réfléchit : Kuzan ne haussait que rarement la voix, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu l'amiral crier…

Secouant la tête en sortant du bâtiment, elle décida d'aller récupérer sa valise.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, elle ne fut qu'à demi-surprise, lorsqu'elle trouva un équipage devant. Passant au milieu d'eux, la tête haute et sa cape flottant derrière elle. Les hommes la regardèrent passer, mais ne firent aucun mouvement.

Arrivée à la réception, elle vit le reste de l'équipage. Sissi se dirigea vers la réceptionniste, qui était légèrement apeurée, et lui demanda sa valise, avec un sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme, encore tremblotante, s'en alla en faisant claquer ses petits talons. Elle refit apparition, quelques minutes plus tard, et lui rendit sa valise, lui sourit puis lui souhaita un bon voyage. La contre-amiral lui rendit sa politesse avant de faire demi-tour. Près de la porte, elle s'arrêta nette, en sentant sa valise lui échapper :

« Ma chère ancienne élève, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda l'homme, qui lui avait prise sa valise.

-Diès. Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ria Sissi, en essayant de reprendre sa valise, ce qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire. Ces hommes sont avec toi, il hocha la tête, pourrais-tu leur dire de cesser de faire peur aux employés ?

-Yuri, occupe-toi des chambres ! Vous autres, sortez ! S'exclama leur capitaine, avant d'encercler les épaules de Sissi d'un bras. Laisse-moi faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

-Comme tu voudras. Lui sourit-elle, s'enlevant de son bras, pour lui emboîter le pas et sortir de l'établissement.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, à ce point ? Demanda le roux, après un moment de silence.

-Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fait pas… Murmura Sissi, en s'asseyant sur une bulle qui, miraculeusement, resta immobile.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu as les mêmes expressions que ta mère. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi des dizaines d'années auparavant… Répondit, perplexe, Diès.

-C'est Kuzan-san… Répondit la contre-amiral, après avoir soufflée.

-Qu'est-ce que cet inconscient à fait ? Ria le pirate.

-Il m'a crié dessus… Chuchota son ancienne élève, en baissant la tête.

-Pardon ? Lui, crier ? Impossible… S'étonna Diès. Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi l'on m'envoyait à South Blue alors que je viens juste d'arriver aux Sabaody. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas et m'a ordonné de sortir… Lui répondit-elle.

-Et bien évidement tu as insisté et il a haussé le ton. Confirma-t-il, Sissi approuva. Quand même je ne comprends pas sa réaction, il n'est pas du style à s'énerver, il doit sûrement vouloir te protéger d'une chose, je ne vois que cette explication…

-Me protéger ? Absurde, je sais me défendre… Et ça il le sait, mieux que quiconque. Affirma Sissi. Et puis quand je lui ai demandé, il a menacé Borsalino de le congeler s'il parlait…

-Alors il te cache quelque chose, que tu ne dois absolument pas savoir. Dit, de suite, l'ancien marine, avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle et de poser une main sur son crâne. Écoute Kuzan, est quelqu'un de bizarre, il l'a toujours été. Mais s'il ne veut pas t'en parler c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons. Alors écoute le et ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, qui aime tout savoir, mais essaie.

-Oui, je pense que tu as raison… Supposa Sissi. Mais ils sont tous bizarre en ce moment…

-Ne. Te. Tracasse. Pas. Compris ? Redit Diès, en relevant le menton de la rousse.

-D'accord, je vais essayer… Soupira celle-ci, avant de se relever, laissant la bulle s'envoler.

-C'est bon maintenant, tu vas arrêter de broyer du noir ? Ria le pirate.

-Je ne broie pas du noir, je réfléchis. Sourit Sissi. Et tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter de réfléchir, parce que c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours le faire.

-Trop bonne élève, ça fait des années que je te l'ai dit ça, tu aurais dû l'oublier depuis le temps. Ria, encore, Diès.

-Je suis ce que je suis, et non ce qu'on veut que je sois. Cela ne vous rappelle rien, Sensei ? Le taquina la rousse.

-Encore une chose que tu aurais dus oublier et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne le suis plus. Sourit, nostalgiquement, l'ancien contre-amiral.

-Oui, tu manques beaucoup, surtout pendant les soirées. Sourit Sissi.

-On s'en refera une, tous ensembles, un jour ou l'autre. Dit Diès en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu l'avais déjà dit en partant et on attend toujours ! Ria-t-elle.

-Je suis capitaine et pirate, alors les réunions autour d'un verre avec des marines, c'est dur à caser dans mon emploi du temps. Sourit le roux.

-Trouve un moment. Répondit la rousse en lui tirant, brièvement, la langue. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller à South Blue moi !

-Je vais y réfléchir. Allez vas t'en où l'on va encore te crier dessus. La taquina Diès.

-Qu'ils essaient ces abrutis, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire. Lui répondit Sissi, avec un sourire.

-Ah, au fait, avant de partir. La stoppa-t-il, avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Tu sais à qui passer ce message, non ?

-Diès ! Préviens quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama la rousse, après s'être essuyée la bouche. Faut que vous arrêtiez de me faire passer ce genre de message, ma bouche n'est pas une messagerie…

-Et à qui veux-tu qu'on demande ? Ria le pirate.

-Ne demandaient pas, faites le quand vous vous voyez… Soupira Sissi. Bon, je lui passerai…

-Merci, sur ce South Blue t'attend non ? Lui sourit Diès. »

Sissi ne lui répondit que par un sourire et après lui avoir fait un salut de la main se téléporta à la base, qu'elle détestait déjà…

Quelques temps auparavant, dans le bureau des amiraux, Sissi venait tout juste de sortir :

« Lui crier dessus, n'arrangera pas la situation, Kuzan. Le sermonna Borsalino.

-Je le sais, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle arrête de poser des questions… Soupira celui-ci.

-Fouine comme est ta protégée, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, en plus tu lui cris dessus. Tu ne crois pas que cela va éveiller ses soupçons, encore plus qu'avant ? Lui reprocha, Sakasuki.

-Sûrement, mais il faut que nous l'empêchions d'entrer dans cette guerre… Il ne faut, absolument pas, qu'elle en ait le moindre petit écho. Répondit Aokiji, soufflant juste après. Sengoku, Garp et moi-même l'avons décidé ainsi, alors il en sera ainsi.

-Et pour qu'elle raison stupide avez-vous fait ça ? La fouine ne va pas arrêter de chercher tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut. Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit le chien rouge.

-Arrête de l'appeler « fouine ». Et bien évidement que je le sais, mais elle ne saura rien. Tous les soldats ainsi que les gradés de la marine ont pour ordre de ne rien lui dire. Affirma le faisan.

-Quand même pourquoi tant de précautions, pour ne pas qu'elle le sache ? C'est ridicule, surtout qu'avec son pouvoir, nous aurions une longueur d'avance contre Barbe-Blanche, il ne s'attend sûrement pas à trouver ça sur son chemin. Répondit Kizaru, fixant Kuzan dans les yeux.

-Nous avons nos raisons pour agir de la sorte. Peu importe nos motivations. Dit, posément, l'amiral bleu.

-C'est qu'elle apprenne la guerre contre Barbe-Blanche qui vous tracasse tant que ça ? Demanda l'amiral jaune.

-C'est impossible que ce soit ça, Borsa. Ce n'est qu'une guerre, que nous reporterons d'ailleurs. Mais pas de quoi ne pas en informer un contre-amiral… Répondit, sèchement, Akainu. Vous trois vous nous cachez quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est bien plus important que vous nous le faites croire.

Kuzan, déglutit, malgré lui.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas la guerre en elle-même, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda, à nouveau, Borsalino.

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle en sache la raison… Soupira Kuzan, après un temps de réflexion.

-Tu veux dire, l'exécution du second commandant de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche ? Questionna, durement, Akainu.

-C'est quoi son déjà … Se demanda, à lui-même, l'amiral jaune. Ah oui ! Portgas D Ace, nan ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Trancha net l'amiral bleu, tout en se levant de son fauteuil. Nous avons nos raisons et en aucun cas vous ne saurez ce qui nous pousse à agir ainsi. »

Après ces mots Aokiji sortit de la pièce, d'un pas lourd.

...

Voilà voilà, le petit cinquième est fini ! x3  
Espérant qu'il vous ait bien plu ^^  
Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, que je vais essayer de finir avant dimanche prochain ^3^  
Une ptite review ? *3*


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou bonsoir !  
Donc après avoir refait une apparition avec mon OS, je reviens, avec l'imagination retrouvée pour le 6ème chapitre de ma fiction, un peu tombée dans l'oubli je l'avoue… Mais les études ont pris le dessus, la santé aussi, donc je n'ai eu trop le temps… Enfin bref ! 

Depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, mon style d'écriture à quelque peu changé. Donc en relisant le début de la fiction, je l'ai trouvé HORRIBLEMENT cucul ! A tel point que je me suis dit « Tu peux pas la continuer avec un début ou tu ne te retrouve plus au niveau du style ! ». J'ai donc décider de réécrire les cinq premiers chapitres, sans en changer le contenu scénaristique, bien évidement. Une fois cela fait, ou si j'ai vraiment le temps pendant, je continuerais la fiction avec les prochains chapitres. Elle va pas être courte j'vous le dis ! Donc jusqu'à la réécriture il y aura un gros décalage avec ce chapitre ci… Donc nouveaux lecteurs, c'est la majeure partie à mon avis, fais-toi une idée sur celui-là ! ^^

Réponse aux deux courageuses des reviews :

Lisa : Eh bien, merci ! Pour la review et du fait que tu adores, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! ^^

Guest : Petit invité qui s'est perdu bonjour/soir ! Alors déjà merci ! Et puis tététét, j'vais pas révéler ce que mon petit cerveau diabolique a prévu :P C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais expliqué le titre, honte à moi, mais non pas d'amiral en plus, elle serait surmené la Sissi avec trois tarés ! En fait jamais deux sans trois, je l'interprète au point de vue du couple, qui normalement est constitué de deux personnes. Donc jamais deux sans trois, jamais un couple de deux sans un troisième dans le lot, en gros ^^ Ouais ouais je sais s'est tiré par les cheveux x3 Et puis comme pour Lisa, la suite est juste la ! ^^

Ceci étant finis, je vous laisse profiter (ou pas), du sixième chapitre ! ^^ Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous pourriez y trouver… Tout comme celles que vous avez dû trouver dans tout mon blabla plus haut…

Ptite

…

Après être apparue dans la ville, à un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Sissi se retrouva au milieu des habitants, apparemment en plein centre du marché local. Les personnes qui avaient assistés à son apparition, avaient reculés de plusieurs pas et la dévisagés, les mères retenant leurs enfants à bout de bras.  
Sissi rougit violement sous les regards, déglutit et prit la parole d'une voix gênée :

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur… Je suis contre-amiral de la marine. Et je cherche la base de cette île, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrez me renseigner ?  
\- Si ce n'est que cela, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. »

Une voix rauque sortit de l'attroupement, quelques instants plus tard un homme qui devait approcher la soixantaine, fit son apparition devant elle. Celui-ci détailla sa cape ainsi que ses galons et un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« Je pourrais vous y conduire, mais d'abord il faut que je fasse plusieurs petites choses, si vous pouviez m'aider je pourrais vous y amener plus rapidement, mademoiselle.  
\- Je vous suis ! »

Une fois qu'elle eut acceptée, l'homme se tourna et avança devant un des nombreux étalages du marché, Sissi lui emboita le pas rapidement. Le vieil homme échangea quelques mots avec le commerçant avant de le payer, après avoir été remercié il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un autre emplacement de vente.  
Sissi, depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes, suivait l'homme qui faisait tranquillement ses courses sans se préoccupait d'elle hormis quand il devait lui faire porter un ou plusieurs sacs, le temps qu'il règle ses achats. Arrivé à la fin du marché, il soupira en se cambrant en arrière, les mains tenant ses reins il prit la parole :

« C'est plus de mon âge tout ça !

Un rire sortit de sa gorge.

\- Vous avez encore de la chance vous, votre dos ne vous fait pas souffrir quand vous portez quelques petits sacs de pacotille ! Au fait, je ne vous ai même pas présenté, je suis incorrigible !

L'homme posa plusieurs sacs au sol, pour lui tendre la main.

\- Je suis Teddy, enfin Théodore mais tout le monde m'appelle Teddy !  
\- Sissi, heureuse de vous connaître !

Elle lui serra la main, avec un sourire, ce vieillard lui rappelait à bien des égards Garp.

\- Bien, maintenant que mes courses sont terminées je vais pouvoir vous amener à bon port. »

Sissi continua de le suivre, après l'avoir débarrassé de plusieurs de ses sacs, volumineux, elle se demandait comment une personne de son âge pouvait porter si lourd. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux devant un porte, incrustée en plein milieu d'un mur en béton, haut de plusieurs mètres. Plus elle s'avançait vers la porte, plus Sissi se demandait si celle-ci était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'arrêta devant, alors que Teddy avait la main sur la clenche, et demanda, dubitative :

« Je me trompe, ou il s'agit de la porte de service de la base ?  
\- Du tout, c'est bien cette porte. Mais elle est toujours ouverte et puis c'est d'un ennuie de rentrer par la porte principale, tout le monde sait quand vous êtes la !  
\- C'est tout le but de la porte principale, ne pas laisser tout le monde entrer… Mais c'est complètement stupide cette porte ouverte, imaginait que des pirates ou encore des bandits venaient à le savoir ! Qu'un civil y entre comme ça, n'est pas si grave en comparaison, même si cela n'est pas conforme…

Teddy sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Détendez-vous jeune fille, il n'y a jamais ce genre de chose qui arrive ici. »

Avant que Sissi ne puisse répondre, il avait ouvert la porte et s'y était engouffré, l'incitant d'un geste de la main à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, en gardant en tête qu'elle devrait avertir le colonel de la base de cette infraction, même si elle n'était pas là mieux placée pour cela… Elle fut surprise d'à quel point Teddy connaissait les lieux, celui-ci marchait tranquillement changeant de temps à autre de couloir. Mais le pire était qu'aucun des soldats ni même des gradés, ne trouvait en rien dérangeant qu'il se promène à sa guise dans la base.  
Sissi était encore dans ses réflexions quand Teddy s'arrêta, cette dernière percuta son dos et eut juste le temps de retrouver son équilibre pour le voir ouvrir la double porte devant eux. Il y entra et la referma derrière lui, laissant la contre-amiral surprise sur le seuil, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remarquer la plaque sur l'une des portes. Sur celle-ci était gravé le nom ainsi que le grade du colonel de la base, Sissi faillit lâcher les sacs de course qu'elle tenait en reconnaissant le prénom du colonel, Théodore. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce petit vieux souriant et insouciant était dirigeant d'une base militaire…  
Se ressaisissant elle entra dans le bureau de Teddy, le trouvant assis sur un canapé bleu marine, entouré des articles qu'il avait achetés plus tôt. Lui ramenant ce qu'elle tenait, Sissi prit la parole :

« Vous auriez quand même pus me dire qui vous étiez vraiment au lieu de me laisser croire que vous n'étiez qu'un civil, colonel.  
\- Je sais pourquoi l'on vous a envoyé ici, je voulais juste voire un peu de votre caractère aimable, avant de voir celui que vous allez avoir, quand vous voudrez soi-disant remonter ma base. Vos supérieurs vous ont envoyé ici contre votre grès, personne n'aime revenir sur une de ces quatre mers tranquilles, une fois qu'il a goûté à Grand Line. Donc avant que vous me jetiez les multiples défauts de ma base à la tête, je voulais vous appréciez, avant d'avoir envie de vous jeter à la flotte avec une enclume accroché au pied.

Sissi rigola après s'être assise aux cotés de Teddy.

\- Vous avez toujours cette habitude de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ?  
\- Je me trompe rarement en faisant cela…  
\- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous êtes planté sur beaucoup de chose ! Je suis bien venue à contrecœur par ordre de l'amiral en chef, mais je ne suis pas ici pour être une peau de vache avec vous, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Personne ne peut vouloir appliquer les mêmes règles que les autres. Bien que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le fait que la porte de service soit toujours ouverte…  
\- Les contre-amiraux sont peut-être plus souple que les amiraux, alors… Laissez-moi vous dire jeune fille, que je n'avais qu'une envie quand l'un de ces trois énergumènes était venu me réprimander ! Et celle-ci n'était pas des plus plaisante.

Sissi eut un sourire en coin

\- Tout dépend de celui sur lequel vous êtes tombé, certain tapent plus sur le système que d'autre, je suis bien placé pour le savoir…  
\- Pour moi ils sont tous pareils ! Tous des férus de justice qui ne savent pas regarder le monde d'une autre façon que noir ou blanc…

Les deux soupirèrent de concert.

\- Les trois ne sont pas tous comme Sakasuki-san, heureusement d'ailleurs. Borsalino-san est peut-être un chouia aussi strict, mais au fond il est assez déluré dans son genre, après on ne peut les comparer à Kuzan-san !  
\- Vous m'avez l'air de bien les connaître, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je les connais un peu oui, je suis la contre-amiral sous les ordres direct de Kuzan-san. Et puis ma mère a fait ses classes quand ils n'étaient eux-mêmes que des contre-amiraux. J'en connais de bonnes à leur sujet !  
\- Si nous avons le temps, vous m'en dicterez certaines autour d'un verre !

Teddy rigola au sourire que la cadette lui adressa.

\- Ils doivent en voire des vertes et des pas mûres avec vous.  
\- Je ne suis embêtante que pour Sakasuki-san, vous savez, monsieur « justice-absolue » ne peut comprendre que l'on puisse avoir des sentiments humains !  
\- Cela je le sais depuis longtemps… Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, je crois savoir que vous êtes ici pour « améliorer » ma chère petite base ! »

Sissi lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et le colonel lui exposa tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la base. Les soldats ainsi que leur compétence, l'équipe de cuisine puis celle de nettoyage, qui restaient toutes deux fixes mais aussi les finances de la base qui se portait très bien pour une située sur South-Blue. Le seul gros problème, pour Teddy, était les compétences au combat des soldats principalement, mais aussi de quelques gradés, il avait bien essayé de les bouger mais il n'y était jamais parvenu.  
Le soir tombait sur l'île et Sissi bailla, se cachant la bouche du dos de la main, Teddy se leva de son canapé pour étirer son dos et ses jambes, engourdies. La contre-amiral l'imita, récupérant par la même occasion sa cape, qu'elle avait enlevé il y a plusieurs heures de là. Théodore alla chercher une clef dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et revint vers la rousse pour lui donner, voyant son air surpris il ajouta :

« Je vais vous menez à votre chambre, ceci en est la clef. En sachant qu'une femme venait ici je l'ai faite nettoyer de fond en comble et l'ai ensuite fermée, pour que personne n'y rendre. Les hommes sont tous des porcs quand il s'agit de ménage !

Sissi rigola légèrement, en prenant la clef.

\- Je suis moi-même très bordélique, je sais ce que c'est. Si personne ne mettait jamais les pieds dans ma chambre ou dans une de mes cabines, elles seraient toutes pires qu'une calle remplie de vin, prise d'assaut par des soldats !  
\- Vous êtes un sacré phénomène vous ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans la marine avec un esprit aussi enjoué et fou…  
\- Disons que c'est de famille… Mais aussi que vous êtes mal placé pour dire cela, Teddy ! »

Le colonel ria à gorge déployée, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort la p'tite ! Légèrement remis de son rire, Teddy accompagna la jeune femme à sa chambre. Il la laissa ensuite, pour aller lui-même se coucher.  
Seule dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, Sissi s'assit sur le lit et regarda la lune par la fenêtre, l'astre l'avait toujours fasciné. Concentré par sa contemplation elle perçut à peine son escargophone sonner, le prenant dans sa main pour décrocher elle se mis en tailleur sur le matelas :

« Contre-amiral Sissi.  
\- Sissi, c'est Kuzan.  
\- Kuzan-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous, à cette heure ?  
\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour avoir haussé le ton cet après-midi. Je t'expliquerais tout ça dans une petite semaine. Malheureusement je ne peux le faire maintenant…  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, au moins ? 

Kuzan garda le silence pendant de longues secondes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Tu comprendras tout, une fois que cela sera passé. Nous t'expliquerons cela.  
\- Nous ? De qui parlez-vous ?  
\- Ceci n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.  
\- Rassurez moi d'une chose Kuzan-san. Vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose de complètement insensé… ?  
\- Non, je ne vais pas me retourner contre la justice, ni contre la marine ou tout autre pilier de ce gouvernement.

Sissi perçut son sourire à sa voix, ainsi qu'à la mine de l'escargophone.

\- J'espère pour vous, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de devoir vous arrêtez vous aussi.  
\- Je ne pourrais rien faire sans ma contre-amiral pour me réveiller quand il y a quelque chose de prévu.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse d'esquisser un sourire. 

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, Sissi. Sengoku nous à demander d'être à l'heure pour la réunion de demain. Il a même ajouté que si j'étais en retard il m'enverrait sa chèvre. Et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de grignoter tous les documents que je laisse traîner dans ma chambre.

Sissi étouffa un rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Je vais vous laisser alors, je ne voudrais pas que cette pauvre bête fasse une indigestion, pour avoir trop mangé. »

Kuzan sourit une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher. Il avait voulu lui dire, mais une fois l'escargot en main, il n'avait pu le faire… Les paroles de Garp et Sengoku lui revenant en mémoire…

Une semaine auparavant, dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef :

Garp était assis sur le canapé de la pièce, un paquet de gâteau en main. Sengoku assis à son bureau, donnant à manger à sa chère petite chèvre, un dossier dont il n'avait plus besoin. Celle-ci s'empressa de le grignoter. Il aurait déjà dû être là, depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes, un certain faisan qui devait s'être endormis en chemin ou alors fait distraire par un quelconque objet. Sengoku soupira :

« Garp, tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qu'il fiche… ?  
\- Laisse lui encore un peu le temps, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder !  
\- Venant d'un homme qui est arrivé il y a seulement dix minutes, je trouve cette supposition erronée.  
\- Tu es toujours trop ponctuel !  
\- Tu ne l'es pas assez. »

Le vice-amiral lui tira la langue, avant de reprendre un gâteau. La porte s'ouvrit et Aokiji apparu, il referma la porte et se fit réprimander car il n'avait pas toqué. L'amiral en chef, laissa tomber en le voyant s'affaler aux cotés de Garp. Il ne les avait pas réunis pour leur faire la morale. Bien qu'il aurait adorer le faire, mais cela aurait été du temps perdu, aucun des deux n'aurait été attentif plus de deux minutes. Garp toussa, il venait d'avaler de travers un de ses gâteaux, puis pris la parole :

« Bon maintenant qu'il est là, dit nous pourquoi tu nous as convoqué.  
\- C'est au sujet du second commandant de Barbe-Blanche.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux en reparler avec moi. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter que tu fasses exécuter l'un de mes petits fils. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi un seul amiral devrait être impliqué.  
\- Je suis du même avis que lui, les trois amiraux participeront à l'exécution, au cas où Newgate voudrait venir le reprendre. Ce qui est même certain.  
\- Vous voulez bien vous taire et écouter…

Sengoku soupira, avant de reprendre à l'intention de l'amiral.

\- Votre contre-amiral a passé sa jeunesse avec lui, je pense que vous devez déjà le savoir.

Kuzan hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Si elle apprenait qu'il allait mourir, comment croyez-vous qu'elle réagirait ?

Garp ne laissa pas répondre l'amiral, et le fit lui-même.

\- Elle serait capable de le faire sortir d'Impel Dawn, même de se retourner contre nous si affrontement il y a…  
\- Le fait qu'un contre-amiral, viole la sécurité de la prison pour libérer un pirate, serait tenu comme un acte de trahison. Alors le fait qu'elle puisse nous combattre, serait encore pire. Nous serions obligés de sévir, voir même…

Kuzan coupa la parole à son supérieur pour continuer.

\- Voir même de l'exécuter elle aussi, pour l'exemple. Et si nous faisons cela, nous savons tous les trois ce qui tomberas sur la tête de la marine. Il ne faut pas énerver les êtres mystiques.

Garp toussa, il venait d'avaler de travers un autre gâteau. Sengoku, excédé, soupira.

\- Tu as raison, Aokiji… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre ta contre-amiral, à l'écart de cette, très probable, guerre contre l'empereur Barbe-Blanche. J'ai déjà donné mes ordres pour qu'elle ne reçoive aucuns journaux, la prochaine réunion de corsaire à Marie-Joie, je la présiderais moi-même. Comme cela elle ne pourra en être informé par l'un d'eux. Et puis, j'ai besoin de votre appuie à tous deux, si elle se doute de quelque chose ça sera vous qu'elle viendra voir. Donc je vous demande de propager l'ordre, mais aussi d'étouffer tout soupçon qu'elle pourrait avoir. »

L'amiral bleu secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Garp et lui avait évidemment, tous deux, accepté. Mais voyant l'exécution approcher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui dire. Kuzan n'était un adepte du mensonge, hormis pour trouver des excuses parce qu'il s'était rendormis ou qu'il avait suivis un petit animal, au lieu d'aller en réunion. Mais cela n'était pas comparable, là il mentait ouvertement à sa subordonnée, de plus Kizaru avait découvert le poteau rose, un jour ou celui-ci courrait vers la contre-amiral pour lui brandir son journal, attestant l'exécution du second commandant. Kuzan avait réussis à le congeler à temps, mais il avait alors dû lui expliquer. Chose qui fut assez longue d'ailleurs… Kuzan se laissa tomber sur son lit, cherchant son oreiller de la main pour le placer sous sa tête. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, en ronflant.

…

Donc voilà voilà c'est finis ! Bon et bien en espérant qu'il vous ait plus, je vous dis a une poche pleine ! ^3^  
Une p'tite review si t'as aimé *_*. Mais surtout si t'as pas aimé ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi ! ^3^

Bisous bisous !


End file.
